


Operação babá

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minseok!kid, family!AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: BaekBeom precisa de alguém que cuide do pequeno Minseok de 5 anos devido a uma viagem inesperada a trabalho e sua única escapatória é seu irmão mais novo, Byun Baekhyun e seria um plano perfeito se Baekhyun não detestasse criança. Para a sorte dos irmãos Byun, Baekhyun teria Chanyeol ao seu lado para auxiliá-lo a cuidar de seu sobrinho por dois dias.Seria Minseok capaz de mudar a ideia de seu tio a respeito de crianças em apenas dois dias?





	Operação babá

Baekbeom sabia que estava em um beco sem saída.

 

Todo seu fim de semana estava panejado em prol de seu filho, o pequeno Minseok de apenas cinco anos. Sua esposa estava na cidade vizinha a trabalho, logo a responsabilidade de cuidar do filho de ambos era sua e Baekbeom não via problema de fato porque amava passar seu tempo com o pequeno; qualquer coisa diverte Minseok e sua risada é contagiante. Nesse fim de semana, Baekbeom já tinha tudo acertado.

 

Até receber a ligação de seu chefe intimando-o em uma viagem para apresentar um projeto importante da empresa.

 

Sem sua mulher presente, Baekbeom não tinha com quem deixar Minseok e também não poderia contrariar seu chefe. Não encontraria uma babá em tão pouco tempo e que concordasse em passar todo o fim de semana com Minseok, sua mãe também não estava na cidade para cuidar de sua tia doente. Baekbeom se encontrava em um beco completamente sem saída.

 

Sua única luz no fim do túnel seria seu irmão mais novo, Byun Baekhyun. Por ainda estar cursando seu período na faculdade, Baekhyun não pôde acompanhar sua mãe, logo estava sozinho em casa por tempo indeterminado. Porém, Baekbeom conhece o irmão que tem suficientemente bem para saber que é muito provável que ele já tenha planos para o fim de semana, planos que envolvem ficar todo o fim de semana com Park Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo promovido a namorado há um ano.

 

Baekbeom achava engraçada a relação de seu irmão e o namorado; sempre soube que Baekhyun era gay e nunca tiveram problemas em conversar sobre isso e fora para Baekbeom que Baekhyun admitiu que estava apaixonado por Chanyeol. O Byun mais velho se lembrava de todos seus planos frustrados que bolou com Yura, irmã mais velha de Chanyeol, que de nada serviam além de envergonhar os dois adolescentes. No final, Chanyeol e Baekhyun acabaram se entendendo sozinhos, invalidando todas as tentativas de seus irmãos mais velhos.

 

Baekbeom sabia que Baekhyun detestaria a ideia, mas situações desesperadas pedem medidas drásticas.

 

Minseok estava brincando em seu quarto quando Baekbeom foi pegá-lo. O rapaz parou na porta do quarto de seu filho observando-o brincar com as  _action figures_ ; gostava de vê-lo brincando, a imaginação de seu filho não tinha limites e era comum para Baekbeom vê-lo correndo pela casa com uma toalha amarrada às costas e dizendo que o mundo precisava de sua ajuda. Baekbeom gostava de pensar que o mundo estaria em boas mãos se dependesse de Minseok.

 

“Min?”, chamou-o. Minseok parou de brincar com seus bonecos, olhando sorridente para o pai. “Quer visitar o tio Baekhyun?”

 

“Tio Baek!”, Minseok largou os bonecos e levantou-se correndo em direção ao pai.

 

Baekbeom riu pegando-o no colo por um momento, mas teve que deixá-lo sentado na cama enquanto arrumava sua mochila com os itens mais necessários para que passasse um fim de semana fora de casa. Minseok continuou sentado em sua cama apanhando seu boneco favorito que jazia deitado em sua cama enquanto observa o pai procurar por seu pijama favorito, o que era repleto de ursinhos.

 

“Vamos passar o fim de semana com o tio Baek, papai?”, Minseok perguntou.

 

“Na verdade, Min, papai precisa muito sair esse fim de semana.” Baekbeom sentou-se ao lado do filho para poderem conversar. “Sei que papai prometeu estar com você durante todo o fim de semana, mas podemos deixar para o próximo? Prometo que tio Baekkie vai te divertir ainda mais!”

 

Baekbeom observou o bico nos lábios de seu filho enquanto o garoto olhava para as duas mãozinhas que seguravam seu boneco, articulando seus braços como se estivesse brincando. Sabia que deixaria Minseok magoado por estar descumprindo sua promessa e se sentia imensamente mal por isso, mas poderia recompensar seu filho no fim de semana seguinte, quando estivesse junto da mãe do pequeno também.

 

“Você sabe que papai não faria isso se não fosse importante, não é, Min?”, Baekbeom insistiu.

 

“Sei”, o pequeno murmurou ainda amuado.

 

“Olhe para mim”, Baekbeom chamou-o. Minseok ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o pai. “Prometo para você que vamos ter a mamãe no próximo fim de semana e que vamos nos divertir de montão, tudo bem?”

 

“Promete de mindinho?”, Minseok perguntou erguendo seu mindinho.

 

“Prometo de mindinho”, Baekbeom sorriu enlaçando seu dedo ao de seu filho.

 

Minseok voltou a brincar com seu boneco e Baekbeom terminou de arrumar a mochila da criança. Desceram as escadas entre risadas e brincadeiras – Baekbeom adorava o fato de Minseok superar fácil quando ficava amuado – até chegarem no carro, onde Baekbeom prendeu Minseok em sua cadeirinha. Poderiam continuar interagindo dessa forma, com Baekbeom observando-o pelo retrovisor.

 

Baekbeom estava tentando pensar em alguma desculpa boa o suficiente para Baekhyun aceitar sua proposta, mas não tinha nada em sua mente que pudesse ajudá-lo. Observou Minseok brincando com seu boneco fazendo-o se tornar um super-herói e os efeitos sonoros que fazia com a boca o distraíam. Minseok era seu melhor remédio quando se sentia cansado ou sobrecarregado: bastava alguns minutos com seu filho que seu bom humor o contagiava.

 

O caminho de sua casa até onde Baekhyun mora com sua mãe não era longo e chegaram em poucos minutos. Baekbeom ainda não tinha ideia de como poderia abordar seu irmão e do que iria prometer para que Baekhyun coopere em ajudar, mas precisava, ao menos, tentar. Minseok estava caminhando ao seu lado com seu boneco favorito ainda sendo abraçado por si.

 

“O tio Baek sabe que viemos, papai?”

 

“O que acha de fazermos uma surpresa para ele?”, Baekbeom perguntou, piscando o olho para Minseok.

 

O garotinho riu e concordou em silêncio. Por ser um frequentador assíduo da casa de sua mãe, Baekbeom tem uma chave reserva e poderia realmente fazer uma surpresa para Baekhyun. Esperava encontrá-lo ainda de bom humor, considerando que é final de sexta feira e seu irmão deveria estar chegando da faculdade agora, completamente exausto de mais uma semana puxada.

 

Deixou Minseok sentado no sofá da sala de estar junto de sua mochila – Baekbeom não sabia em que situações encontraria seu irmão, tivera experiências ruins o suficiente para se preocupar com a inocência de seu filho – e subiu as escadas pé ante pé para não dar alarde de sua chegada. Conhecia seu irmão e sabia que ele era desatento o suficiente para não lhe notar mesmo se fizesse barulho, mas não daria margem ao azar.

 

A porta do quarto de seu irmão era a última do corredor, Baekbeom se recordava das brigas com seu irmão quando se mudaram tantos anos atrás para escolher o melhor quarto e Baekhyun ganhou já que desde pequeno sempre foi um manipulador nato e, sendo o filho mais novo, sabia exatamente como convencer seus pais de que Baekbeom estava errado. Acabou que o quarto de Baekhyun tinha uma ótima vista para o quintal, enquanto que a janela do antigo quarto de Baekbeom dava para a parede do vizinho.

 

Bateu na porta do quarto de seu irmão e aguardou ser recebido. Os tênis de Baekhyun estavam espalhados pelo corredor, assim como outro par de tênis que Baekbeom supôs pertencer a Chanyeol, então parecia plausível que seu irmão estivesse preso dentro do quarto. Ouviu os barulhos no quarto, denunciando a presença de seus ocupantes e os sussurros trocados entre os dois rapazes.

 

Uma mínima fresta foi aberta e Baekbeom foi recepcionado pelo rosto sorridente de Chanyeol. Baekbeom sorriu e acenou para o cunhado, que lhe devolveu o cumprimento com um sorriso maior ainda. Os cabelos desarrumados e a respiração levemente ofegante de Chanyeol quase fez com que Baekbeom se arrependesse de ter vindo se não tivesse se lembrado do seu principal motivo no sofá no andar abaixo.

 

“Oi, Chanyeol. O Baekhyun está?”

 

“Diz que eu morri!”, Baekbeom ouviu seu irmão caçula sussurrar de dentro do quarto e rolou os olhos.

 

“Baekhyun mandou dizer que morreu”, Chanyeol repetiu, com um riso baixo. “Entra aí, hyung.”

 

Baekbeom ainda ouviu seu irmão reclamar com o namorado e jogar o travesseiro nele, mas ignorou. Sentou-se na ponta da cama bagunçada e encarou seu irmão mais novo sem dizer nada. Baekhyun o encarou de volta, com um sorriso nos lábios que Baekbeom nunca conseguiu dizer se estava zombando de si ou não.

 

Baekhyun tinha essa estranha mania de nunca estar falando sério e que todos os assuntos possíveis tinham alguma margem para que fizesse alguma palhaçada, o que gerava alguns desacordos entre os irmãos de vez em quando, mas quem nunca teve uma briga saudável com seu irmão, não é mesmo?

 

“A que devo a ilustre presença do meu irmão mais velho que não se lembra mais da família?”

 

“Estive ocupado com o trabalho,  _drama queen_ ”, Baekbeom respondeu. “E ele meio que me trouxe aqui. Tenho um enorme favor a te pedir.”

 

“Tem certeza que quer entrar em débito comigo, Beom?”, Baekhyun perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

 

“É a última coisa que eu queria, mas não tenho escolhas.” Baekbeom suspirou. “É o seguinte: Hyojin não está na cidade e meu chefe precisa que eu vá para Busan resolver alguns assuntos importantes. Não posso levar Minseok comigo e não tenho com quem deixá-lo esse fim de semana, então imaginei que você poderia fazer esse grande favor para o seu irmão aqui e cuidar do seu sobrinho por dois dias. Juro que segunda de manhã eu venho pegá-lo.”

 

Baekbeom encarou o rosto inexpressivo de seu irmão, que foi perdendo sua expressão de graça conforme Baekbeom avançava em seu relato. Apesar de seu talento nato para fazer as pessoas rirem, Baekhyun era ciente de seu péssimo histórico com crianças e de como todas as mini pessoinhas o detestavam, o que o levou a detestá-las de volta em uma atitude claramente madura.

 

E ali estava seu grande irmão mais velho pedindo para que cuidasse de seu sobrinho de cinco anos de idade.

 

“Sem chances.” Baekhyun respondeu por fim. “Eu poderia matar quem te incomoda e esconder os corpos, mas cuidar do Minseok? Eu mal sei cuidar de mim mesmo!”

 

“E é por isso que o Chanyeol está com você”, Baekbeom salientou, sabendo que irritar seu irmão não ajudaria a convencê-lo, mas não poderia perder a chance. “Por favor, Baek, o Min é super calmo! Ele só vai querer que você brinque de super-herói com ele, você pode fazer isso, eu passei anos fazendo isso com você.”

 

“É diferente, você levava jeito com isso, eu provavelmente seria o vilão do super-herói dele”, Baekhyun negou mais uma vez.

 

“Bom, eu posso ajudar, Baek.” Chanyeol opinou pela primeira vez, atraindo a atenção dos irmãos Byun. “Eu levo jeito com as crianças porque eu ajudava na creche perto de casa quando precisavam de voluntários. Parecem uns monstrinhos no começo, mas depois você acaba gostando deles.”

 

“Isso! Por favor, Baek, o Chanyeol te ajuda.” Baekbeom pediu novamente. “Eu vou deixar tudo anotado o que ele gosta de comer e o que não pode comer, o horário em que dorme normalmente e o que você deve ler para que ele durma. São só dois dias e eu vou ficar te devendo uma...”

 

Baekhyun bufou, cruzando os braços. Sabia que Chanyeol iria dar um jeito de convencê-lo a ficar com Minseok pelo fim de semana, embora ambos tivessem planos diferentes para os dois dias de descanso, porque sabia que Chanyeol adorava seu sobrinho. Baekhyun também gostava do garoto, apenas não fazia ideia de como cuidaria dele se não tinha o menor tato com crianças.

 

“Tudo bem, Beom, a gente fica com ele.” Baekhyun respondeu, dando de ombros. “Você me deve muitas depois dessa e você sabe que vou cobrar!”

 

“Eu faço o que você quiser, Baek.” Baekbeom sorriu. “Venham, o Minseok está lá embaixo.”

 

Baekbeom tinha certeza de ter ouvido seu irmão comentar algo sobre ‘ele já até trouxe o monstrinho’, mas ignorou e voltou a descer atrás de seu filho. Minseok estava sentado exatamente onde Baekbeom o deixou, ainda entretido com sua brincadeira para notar que seu pai e tio estavam próximos.

 

“Min”, Baekbeom o chamou. “O tio Baek adorou a surpresa que fizemos! Ele disse que vão se divertir muito esse fim de semana!”

 

Baekhyun olhou de soslaio para o irmão, pensando se ele não tinha vergonha de estar mentindo de forma descarada para a criança. Em seguida, voltou seu olhar para Minseok, que deixou seu boneco preferido no sofá para poder olhar de volta para Baekhyun. Notando o olhar da criança, Baekhyun sorriu e acenou sem jeito.

 

“Vamos nos divertir de montão, certo, Min?”, Baekhyun perguntou. “Aí você ensina para o seu pai o que é diversão de verdade!”

 

Minseok riu, batendo palmas animadas e concordando com as palavras de seu tio. Baekhyun se sentiu mais aliviado por não ter sido repelido de imediato por seu sobrinho e deixou que Baekbeom tivesse seu tempo para se despedir de seu filho, juntando-se a Chanyeol no canto da sala.

 

“Vai ser um longo fim de semana”, Baekhyun suspirou.

 

Chanyeol riu baixo e abraçou o namorado pela cintura antes de enterrar o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço. “Vai ser divertido, você vai ver.” Chanyeol garantiu. “É até bom que aí você vai se habituando para quando adotarmos os nossos!”

 

“Eu não quero pensar em crianças tão cedo, Park Chanyeol!”, Baekhyun alertou. “Olha só, falar disso até me dá uma sensação de que envelheci dez anos.”

 

Chanyeol riu novamente da brincadeira do namorado. Sabia que Baekhyun e crianças não formavam uma ótima combinação, mas era até divertido vê-lo tentar e ser continuamente rejeitado pelas crianças. Chanyeol esperava que o fim de semana com Minseok pudesse ajudar Baekhyun a melhorar seu contato com crianças.

 

Afinal, Chanyeol realmente não estava brincando quando disse que queria dois filhos e um cachorro.

 

**. . .**

 

A manhã de sábado chegou de forma mais calma do que Baekhyun imaginava, considerando que há uma criança pequena dormindo no quarto ao lado.

 

Baekhyun começou a se arrepender a ideia de cuidar de Minseok a partir do momento em que parou para pensar que precisaria estar vinte quatro horas por dia atrás do pequenino, garantindo sua segurança e conforto. Chanyeol prometeu estar ao seu lado durante os dois dias em que trabalharia de babá para seu irmão.

 

O início de seu arrependimento teve seu estopim ao se pegar passando tanto tempo decidindo se estava tudo bem deixar com que a criança de cinco anos dormisse no antigo quarto de Baekbeom, que sua mãe ainda deixava arrumado caso seu irmão mais velho viesse para casa com a família em alguns eventos comemorativos. Como Minseok já passara noites naquele quarto, Baekhyun imaginou que ele estaria habituado com o local e não teriam problemas.

 

Obviamente estava errado porque Minseok tinha medo do escuro.

 

Baekhyun não fazia ideia de onde estava seu abajur de quando era pequeno e que sua mãe guardou como recordação e demorou tanto tempo para encontrá-lo que, quando voltou ao quarto para iluminá-lo para que a criança pudesse dormir sossegada, encontrou um Minseok adormecido e um Chanyeol sentado ao seu lado, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

 

“Você demorou”, Chanyeol sussurrou. “Então eu li Peter Pan para ele – ainda bem que você tem esse livro, aliás – e na metade da história ele dormiu.”

 

“Eu demorei tanto para encontrar essa luminária”, Baekhyun gemeu.

 

“Deixa-a acesa mesmo assim”, Chanyeol aconselhou. “Se ele acordar no meio da noite não entrará em pânico, ao menos.”

 

Baekhyun se recordava do quanto adorava aquela luminária e as formas de planetas que refletiam no teto enquanto estava ligada; se recordava dos minutos que passava brincando com as sombras antes de, de fato, se deixar levar pelo sono enquanto era criança e esperava que Minseok gostasse da mesma forma.

 

Não tiveram nenhum imprevisto com o garotinho durante a noite, o que Baekhyun agradeceu porque sabia que teria um sábado cheio de aventuras pela frente para entreter o garoto. Assim como esperava, Minseok irrompeu por seu quarto plenas nove da manhã de um sábado, repleto de energia e pulando em sua cama.

 

“Hyung! Hyung!”, Minseok disse, pulando ao seu lado. Baekhyun gemeu desgostoso. “Acorda, hyung!”

 

“Minseok, você vai cair, pare de pular”, Baekhyun murmurou finalmente se rendendo de voltar a dormir e ignorar a presença da criança ao seu lado. Minseok parou de pular quando foi pedido e sentou-se ao lado de Baekhyun, que estava se levantando antes que caísse no sono mais uma vez.

 

“Papai prometeu que iríamos no parque hoje!”, Minseok exclamou. “Você vai me levar no parque, não é?”

 

“Eu tinha uns planos diferentes, como você assistir desenho o dia todo enquanto eu durmo no sofá.” Baekhyun respondeu de forma risonha, arrancando uma careta do mais novo. “Tudo bem, eu estou brincando, vamos ao parque quando Chanyeol chegar.”

 

“Chanyeol-hyung é muito legal, ele estava lendo a história do menino que não queria crescer para mim”, Minseok relatou sorridente. “Mas acho que eu dormi...”

 

“Se quiser podemos te contar o final essa noite”, Baekhyun disse. “Peter Pan só aparece para meninos bonzinhos, então você tem que ser um!”

 

“Chanyeol-hyung disse que os meninos perdidos acabam em terra do nunca porque são levados...”, Minseok discordou, com um bico adorável nos lábios.

 

“Chanyeol-hyung acaba confundindo as coisas de vez em quando, aquelas orelhas imensas dele são puro enfeite.” Baekhyun discordou fazendo o garoto rir. “Você precisa ser bonzinho com os hyungs se quiser saber o final da história.”

 

Baekhyun sabia que Peter Pan, na verdade, era um garoto levado que tinha uma legião de meninos perdidos ao seu lado, mas sabia que se dissesse isso a Minseok teria ainda mais problema em controlar o garoto, ainda mais sozinho já que Chanyeol não poderia dormir em sua casa sem estar preparado para isso. Estava tudo bem se contasse uma mentirinha, afinal.

 

Minseok o acompanhou até a cozinha, onde tomariam o café da manhã à espera de Chanyeol. Baekhyun se recordou do que Baekbeom disse que Minseok gostava de comer durante a manhã e procurou as frutas que sua mãe costumava comprar para preparar uma salada de frutas para o sobrinho. Minseok estava sentado à mesa junto de seu  _action figure_  favorito e à espera de seu tio.

 

“Seu pai me disse que você gosta de salada de frutas, verdade?”

 

“Sim!”, Minseok exclamou. “A mamãe disse que se eu comer muitas frutas, vou crescer forte como o papai!”

 

“Minha mãe costumava falar isso também”, Baekhyun comentou risonho enquanto cortava as frutas em uma tigela.

 

“Você não costumava comer muitas frutas, não é, hyung?”

 

Baekhyun evitou se sentir ofendido com o comentário do sobrinho, sabia que crianças às vezes não tinham muito tato com o que diziam e também sabia que seu tamanho não tinha sido influenciado pela falta de frutas. Não é como se Baekhyun não gostasse da sua altura, afinal.

 

“Devo confessar que nunca gostei muito delas”, comentou, colocando a tigela à frente de Minseok e entregando-lhe uma colher.

 

Baekhyun pegou qualquer fruta à sua frente para comer enquanto observava Minseok comer sua salada de frutas com afinco. Tinha que admitir que seu sobrinho é uma criança bastante calma, diferente de todas que estava acostumado a ver pela rua com seus pais, fazendo birra ou chorando por alguma coisa. Minseok se divertia com qualquer coisa que fizessem, contanto que deixassem seu boneco favorito ao seu lado.

 

A campainha soou, alertando a chegada de Chanyeol. Baekhyun pediu para que Minseok continuasse comendo na cozinha enquanto atendia a porta, o que seu sobrinho concordou de imediato ainda saboreando suas frutas. Chanyeol estava parado à porta quando Baekhyun a abriu, com um sorriso e uma mochila às costas, já que não pôde negar o pedido de Baekhyun para que passasse cada segundo ao seu lado com seu sobrinho.

 

“Você demorou!”, Baekhyun reclamou. “Ele está na cozinha tomando o café da manhã e disse que quer ir para o parque.”

 

“Eu aposto que foi o Minseok que te acordou, para de reclamar do meu atraso”, Chanyeol retorquiu, deixando a mochila aos pés do sofá.

 

O casal voltou à cozinha, onde Minseok já tinha terminado de comer e os aguardava. A criança sorriu feliz para a chegada de Chanyeol; o Park era uma constante na vida do pequeno Minseok, já que estava acostumado a sempre vê-lo ao lado de seu tio desde que nascera. Gostava da companhia de Chanyeol porque achava-o divertido e formava uma boa dupla para diverti-lo ao lado de seu tio.

 

“E aí, campeão?”, Chanyeol o chamou. “Pronto para ir ao parque?”

 

“Sim!”, Minseok respondeu pulando da cadeira e correndo até Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun observou os dois com um sorrisinho de canto. Chanyeol estava com Minseok no colo quando o chamou para que fossem até o parque próximo da casa do Byun. Após pegarem o necessário para passar algumas horas com Minseok no parque, trancaram a casa e passaram a caminhar as poucas quadras que os separavam de seu destino final.

 

O pequeno rapazinho cansou de ir no colo de Chanyeol após algumas ruas e o rapaz o colocou no chão, onde Minseok passou a caminhar entre os dois rapazes, de mãos dadas com o tio. O garoto não parava de comentar a respeito de tudo que fariam no parque, por vezes tão entusiasmado que andava mais rápido do que os dois rapazes.

 

Baekhyun deveria admitir que detestava quando crianças começavam a andar mais rápido do que devem, mas não conseguia ficar bravo com Minseok; havia alguma coisa na animação de seu sobrinho que quase fazia espantar seu sono, quase fazendo com que se animasse junto ao garoto e a Chanyeol, que participava ativamente dos planos de Minseok.

 

“O que quer fazer hoje, Minnie?”, Baekhyun perguntou. Chanyeol tinha que admitir que Baekhyun estava tentando.

 

“Eu quero construir um castelo!”, Minseok sorriu. “E eu vou ser o rei do parque todo!”

 

“Eu gosto da sua ousadia, você é definitivamente um Byun”, Baekhyun respondeu, bagunçando os cabelos do garoto.

 

“Vocês serão os meus cavaleiros”, Minseok continuou, “e defenderão todo o reino.”

 

“Com o sono que domina o Baekhyun, seu reino não está em boas mãos, Min”, Chanyeol riu escapando do tapa certeiro de seu namorado e arrancando risos do rapazinho.

 

Chegaram ao parque próximo das dez horas da manhã, um horário onde muitas crianças já estavam reunidas nos brinquedos espalhados pelo parque sob as vistas de seus responsáveis. Chanyeol e Baekhyun deixaram que Minseok corresse em direção ao brinquedo que mais lhe agradava, a caixa de areia onde algumas outras crianças já estavam reunidas.

 

“Nós devíamos ficar próximos, não devíamos?”, Chanyeol perguntou enquanto Baekhyun o puxava para um banco vazio.

 

“Eu deveria estar dormindo, mas não estou. A vida às vezes tem dessas”, Baekhyun deu de ombros. “Fica aqui bonitinho enquanto eu descanso.”

 

“Você não fez nada hoje, está cansado de que?”, Chanyeol perguntou, rolando os olhos.

 

Baekhyun não o respondeu, apenas deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos com um suspiro. Chanyeol já tinha desistido de fazer qualquer ideia entrar na cabeça do namorado, Baekhyun sempre acabava ignorando seus dizeres e fazendo o que sempre queria fazer. Alguns anos de amizade ajudaram Chanyeol a entender como trabalhar com o Byun.

 

Apesar de um pouco distante, Chanyeol ainda estava de olho em Minseok que parecia se divertir imensamente ao lado das crianças que conheceu há poucos minutos. Gostava de como as crianças começavam a se enturmar de forma fácil e sem distinção, sentia falta principalmente desse fator ao crescer; estava feliz por Minseok estar se divertindo tão rápido e não precisar se esforçar para encontrar amigos, mesmo que temporários.

 

Minseok, em alguns aspectos, o lembrava o próprio Baekhyun. O garotinho também atraía atenção de quem estava ao seu redor, era energético e tinha boa liderança, afinal, já estava organizando as crianças que outrora ocupavam a caixa de areia para que fizessem as montagens na areia exatamente como desejava. Chanyeol não pôde deixar de rir ao imaginar que, caso Baekhyun não estivesse fingindo estar dormindo ao seu lado, o Byun estaria orgulhoso de seu sobrinho.

 

“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun murmurou. “Eu estou com fome.”

 

“Deveria ter comido algo quando estava em casa”, Chanyeol o lembrou.

 

“Para de agir como minha mãe e vamos procurar algo para comer”, Baekhyun reclamou.

 

“Temos que ficar de olho no Minseok, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol disse. “Não viemos passear aqui, estamos cuidando do seu sobrinho.”

 

“São cinco minutinhos, Chanyeol, o Minseok não vai fugir, eu juro.” Baekhyun insistiu. “E eu estou com fome!”

 

Chanyeol tentou argumentar contra o namorado, mas Baekhyun se tornava ainda mais chato e insistente quando estava com fome, assemelhava-se às crianças que tanto detestava. Acabou por concordar para acabar com o drama por comida do mais velho, não sem antes passar na caixa de areia e avisar Minseok que voltariam em breve e que não deveria sair dali.

 

“Mostra para eles como se faz um castelo de areia”, Chanyeol sussurrou.

 

“Vou fazer o maior castelo de areia do parque!”, Minseok garantiu com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

 

Chanyeol pediu mais uma vez para que Minseok não deixasse a caixa de areia e partiu com Baekhyun atrás de qualquer coisa que pudesse matar a fome do mais velho. Encontraram diversos carrinhos de comida que não agradaram ao menor dos dois rapazes e acabaram levando mais do que apenas cinco minutos para encontrar algo que Baekhyun quisesse comer.

 

Após comprarem um cachorro quente para Baekhyun, voltaram para o local onde deixaram Minseok brincando. Conversavam sobre aleatoriedades e o que esperavam fazer para entreter o garoto pelo restante do sábado que restava, afinal, não poderiam deixá-lo brincar no parque durante todo o dia. O garotinho de cinco anos não acharia ruim, mas Baekbeom foi categórico em dizer que Minseok não devia ficar tanto tempo exposto ao sol.

 

Qual foi a grande surpresa do casal ao chegar na caixinha de areia e não encontrar o pequeno Minseok?

 

“Chanyeol, cadê o Minseok?”, Baekhyun perguntou, olhando em torno da caixa. Talvez Minseok tivesse enjoado da areia e procurado outro brinquedo, crianças enjoam fácil, afinal.

 

“Ele não está por perto”, Chanyeol respondeu o óbvio, olhando para onde Baekhyun não estava atentando.

 

O cachorro quente nas mãos do Byun fora esquecido devido ao desespero que o assolou em não encontrar seu sobrinho às suas vistas. Minseok não deveria ter saído da caixa de areia enquanto não estivessem vendo para onde ia; o parque não era tão grande, mas qualquer pessoa poderia ludibriar um garotinho de apenas cinco anos.

 

Pela primeira vez, Baekhyun se sentiu verdadeiramente irresponsável em não ter levado a sério as palavras de Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol, o Baekbeom vai me matar! Minha mãe também vai me matar!”, Baekhyun gemeu. O rapaz correu até a caixa de areia tentando encontrar vestígios de seu sobrinho. “Hey, garotinho, para onde foi o menino que estava brincando com você?”

 

“Ele disse que tinha que procurar os hyungs”, o pequenino respondeu, ainda moldando seu montinho de areia. “Faz algum tempo.”

 

“Sabe ao menos para que direção ele foi?”

 

O garotinho meneou a cabeça, indicando que não fazia ideia. Baekhyun suspirou, repentinamente muito nervoso para saber lidar com a situação. Olhou para Chanyeol em pleno desespero, esperando que seu namorado tivesse uma solução, mas não encontravam nenhuma. Chanyeol conseguia reconhecer o desespero na face de Baekhyun, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma direção que Minseok pudesse ter tomado.

 

Os dois rapazes não faziam ideia de quanto tempo passaram perguntando para cada pessoa ao seu redor sobre o paradeiro do pequeno Minseok e o cansaço que os atingia ao receber negativas em resposta. Não era possível que ninguém tivesse visto o garotinho sozinho andando pelo parque!

 

“Eu sou uma péssima pessoa, Chanyeol”, Baekhyun murmurou, sua voz sumindo aos poucos. “Como vou encarar o Baekbeom tendo perdido o filho dele?”

 

“Nós vamos encontrar o Min, Baek.” Chanyeol tentou acalmá-lo. “Só mais um pouco, alguém vai tê-lo visto.”

 

Baekhyun não estava muito confiante nas palavras de seu namorado, mas faria seu máximo para acreditar porque era tudo que tinham. Voltou a perguntar sobre Minseok para as senhoras ao seu redor, mas, assim como antes, ninguém tinha pistas do paradeiro de seu sobrinho.

 

O celular de Baekhyun começou a tocar, assustando-o por estar tão preso em seu próprio desespero. Apanhou-o, engolindo em seco quando viu que quem ligava era justamente BaekBeom e, após uma leve discussão com Chanyeol (“BaekBeom está me ligando!”, “Atenda-o!”, “Eu não sei mentir para o hyung!”, “Então não mente, só atende”, “SE EU NÃO MENTIR EU VOU FALAR QUE O MINSEOK SUMIU!”), atendeu.

 

“O-oi, hyung.” Baekhyun atendeu, temeroso. Chanyeol estava ao lado como se pudesse ouvir o que os dois irmãos conversariam.

 

“ _Oi Baekhyunnie!_ ”, Baekbeom respondeu-o. “ _Liguei para saber se está tudo bem com vocês e o Minseok. Sei que você não está acostumado a lidar com crianças._ ”

 

“Está tudo certo por aqui! O Minseok está se divertindo muito!”, Baekhyun respondeu, rápido demais para soar verdadeiro. Chanyeol sentia-se apreensivo pelo namorado ao seu lado.

 

“ _Obrigado mesmo por fazer isso por mim, Baek._ ” Baekbeom agradeceu. “ _Eu sei que deve ser chato para você ser acordado por uma criança tão cedo no sábado, o Minseok adora fazer isso. Mas obrigado mesmo, você é o melhor irmão que eu poderia esperar._ ”

 

Baekhyun sentiu-se ainda pior com os elogios que estava recebendo, já que sequer sabia do paradeiro do filho de seu irmão. “Imagina, hyung, você me deve uma, lembra?”, tentou rir para descontrair sua tensão. “Olha, o Min está me chamando para... Para construir o castelo com ele! A gente se fala depois, tchau!”

 

Baekhyun desligou a chamada antes que Baekbeom pudesse respondê-lo, mas sabia que seu irmão não se importaria já que costumava fazer isso com frequência. Por enquanto, a única coisa que importava para Baekhyun era encontrar seu sobrinho e acabar com o desespero aterrador que o assolava, ainda mais depois de todas as palavras de seu irmão.

 

Durante mais dez minutos voltaram à busca, mas nenhum dos dois rapazes já tinham esperanças em encontrar o pequeno Minseok. Perguntaram a todas as pessoas e algumas até estavam procurando junto com os dois, sensibilizados por sua causa, e já tinham percorrido os arredores do parque e nenhum sinal de Minseok.

 

“Desisto”, Baekhyun murmurou, cabisbaixo. “Eu sou um fracasso.”

 

Chanyeol estava se preparando para consolar seu baixinho quando um grito irrompeu pelo parque, um grito animado e nitidamente infantil. Os dois rapazes ergueram o olhar e encontraram o que menos esperavam: Minseok estava correndo em direção aos dois com um algodão doce azul em uma das mãozinhas.

 

Baekhyun e Chanyeol correram em direção ao garoto, apanhando-o na metade do caminho. Baekhyun se agachou para verificar se estava tudo bem com o garoto, se não tinha nenhum machucado, mas tudo que refletia na expressão de Minseok era felicidade e os pequenos flocos do algodão doce grudados ao redor de sua boca.

 

“Minseok!”, Baekhyun exclamou. “Onde você estava? O hyung falou para não sair da caixa de areia! Tem noção do quanto estávamos preocupados?”

 

O sorriso do garotinho murchou aos poucos. “Eu estava cansado... Queria ir para casa então fui procurar os hyungs, mas eu não achei.” Ele respondeu, brincando com seus dedos sem derrubar o algodão doce em mãos. “A ahjumma me achou andando porque eu não sabia mais onde eu estava e ela me deu o doce e disse que me ajudaria a encontrar os hyungs.”

 

“Que ahjumma?”, Baekhyun perguntou. “Baekbeom nunca te disse para não aceitar nada de estranhos?!”

 

“Ela é a ahjumma do carrinho!”, Minseok justificou. “Olha ela ali.”

 

De fato, havia uma senhora caminhando em direção aos três, vestida com o avental característico que os vendedores de doces ambulantes pelo parque vestiam. Havia um sorriso bondoso em seus lábios e seu rosto envelhecido pelo tempo demonstrava compaixão pela situação vivida pelos dois rapazes, que estavam nitidamente aliviados em ter a criança ao seu lado novamente.

 

“Eu vi esse pequeno rapazinho andando sozinho e achei que poderia acontecer algo ruim com ele”, ela explicou quando se aproximou suficiente. “Ele estava começando a chorar então eu dei o algodão doce para que ele se acalmasse e disse que ajudaria a encontrar quem ele estava procurando.”

 

“Obrigado”, Baekhyun murmurou, segurando firme a mão de Minseok entre as suas. Agora que estava com o garoto ao seu lado novamente, não o deixaria sair de jeito nenhum. “Nós saímos por alguns minutos e ele sumiu, estávamos morrendo de preocupação.”

 

“Crianças fazem isso às vezes, elas não sabem ainda que pode ser perigoso saírem sozinhas.” A mulher explicou. “Só não o deixem sozinho de novo, tudo bem? Poderia não ser eu a encontrá-lo, muitas pessoas tentam raptar crianças hoje em dia, lamentavelmente. E vocês são jovens demais para ter uma criança como ele, aprenderão as responsabilidades com o tempo.”

 

Tanto Baekhyun quanto Chanyeol demoraram um pouco para entender as palavras da velha senhora, mas, quando entenderam, coraram e tentaram explicar aos gaguejos que Minseok não era filho de ambos, nem tinham idade para pensar em adotar crianças – se é que conseguiriam adotar crianças ainda morando na Coreia do Sul. A ahjumma riu do embaraço dos dois rapazes e se despediu, alegando que precisava voltar ao trabalho e pedindo para que cuidassem corretamente de Minseok.

 

Minseok acenou para a mulher que o ajudou sem esperar nada em troca, o sorriso feliz voltando ao seu rosto. Tal sorriso que voltou a murchar quando seus olhos voltaram a focar os dois rapazes que estavam responsáveis por si e que pareciam desolados encarando-o.

 

“Desculpem”, Minseok murmurou. “Eu só queria... Queria encontrar vocês...”

 

A voz de Minseok estava tornando-se aos poucos mais fraca e seus lábios tremiam como se estivesse segurando o choro. Baekhyun sabia que, apesar de estar errado em ter desobedecido ao pedido de Chanyeol para que não saísse do brinquedo onde estava, ele e Chanyeol estavam ainda mais errados por ter deixado uma criança de cinco anos sozinha no parque.

 

“Tudo bem, Min, não chora, agora está tudo bem”, Chanyeol o tranquilizou, apanhando sua outra mão livre já que Baekhyun não soltou a que segurava. “O que acha de irmos para casa? Vamos assistir One Piece e o Baekhyun te faz chocolate!”

 

O sorriso voltou aos poucos aos lábios da criança, que concordou entusiasticamente. Baekhyun suspirou aliviado enquanto deixavam o parque para trás e voltavam a caminhar para casa, ouvindo as conversas paralelas entre Minseok e Chanyeol comentando sobre o anime que assistiriam, anime que Baekhyun desconhecia sequer a ideia principal, logo não poderia opinar.

 

Enquanto segura a mão de Minseok entre seus dedos de forma firme, Baekhyun repensa a forma como estava lidando com seu sobrinho durante a manhã; percebeu, por fim, que era uma vida importante em sua família e que, acima do julgamento de Baekbeom ou de sua mãe se tivesse realmente perdido Minseok, não iria se perdoar caso algo acontecesse ao pequeno rapazinho que pulava ao seu lado agora.

 

**. . .**

 

Após o susto que passaram no sábado de manhã, Baekhyun e Chanyeol resolveram que não deixariam Minseok sozinho nem por um segundo sequer.

 

Quando chegaram em casa após a caminhada no parque, Chanyeol colocou seus dvds de One Piece que trouxe em sua mochila para assistir com o pequenino e Baekhyun foi para a cozinhar fazer pipoca para comerem enquanto assistiam. Minseok estava animado comentando sobre o quanto gostava daquele anime, embora pouco tivesse assistido já que seu pai não gostava e não o deixava assistir sozinho no computador.

 

O restante do dia se passou de forma preguiçosa e calma, onde puderam assistir a mais episódios de One Piece do que Baekhyun gostaria, mas que, por outro lado, alegrava tanto a seu sobrinho quanto a seu namorado que mais se assemelhava a uma criança crescida encontrando seu semelhante. A bacia de pipoca não durou mais do que quatro episódios com os três assistindo e Baekhyun se perguntou há quanto tempo não tinha um sábado tão simples e divertido, mesmo que estivesse de babá.

 

Minseok dormiu cedo, cansado por todas as aventuras do dia, deixando seus babás sozinhos finalmente. No quarto de Baekhyun, finalmente prontos para dormir e depois de se certificar que Minseok estava adormecido no quarto ao lado e que sua luminária de planetas estava acesa, o casal se pôs a dormir, em seu merecido descanso após o grande susto do dia.

 

Como estavam os três cansados de agitação devido ao dia anterior, resolveram que passariam o domingo exatamente como terminaram o dia anterior: assistindo animes durante toda a tarde enquanto comem besteiras – Baekbeom não precisava saber que Minseok não estava seguindo a dieta que lhe foi passada, é só um fim de semana, não faz mal, não é?

 

Após o café da manhã com sua salada de frutas e as trocas de farpas habituais do casal, Minseok correu para a sala pedindo para Chanyeol colocar novamente os dvds de onde tinham parado no dia anterior. Mesmo com os pedidos do mais velho para que esperasse para que pudessem assistir juntos, Minseok conseguiu o que queria depois de mais algum tempo fazendo manha e Chanyeol voltou à cozinha para ajudar Baekhyun com o almoço.

 

Baekhyun já estava adiantando o almoço enquanto Chanyeol arrumava os dvds para Minseok e não pôde deixar de achar engraçado o bico nos lábios do Park, como se estivesse contrariado em não estar na sala também assistindo a seu anime favorito. Baekhyun se perguntou, por um momento, qual era a criança por quem estava responsável.

 

“Desfaz esse bico, Chanyeol, a criança aqui ainda é o Minseok”, Baekhyun riu apontando-lhe uma colher com o que mexia parte do almoço dos três. “Você já assistiu esse anime inúmeras vezes. Deixe-o assistir agora, já que ele quer.”

 

“É que estamos no meu arco favorito, eu queria continuar assistindo”, Chanyeol reclamou, apoiando o rosto no ombro de Baekhyun e ainda mantendo o bico em seus lábios.

 

Baekhyun virou o rosto para encarar o namorado encostado a si com um pequeno sorriso. “Vamos terminar de fazer o almoço e então voltamos a assistir seu anime com o Minseok.” Prometeu.

 

Chanyeol não moveu um milímetro e continuou com o rosto apoiado na curvatura do pescoço de Baekhyun, seu local preferido. Sabia o quanto o mais velho era sensível no local e sabia que ganharia alguns tapas em breve se não afastasse, mas não podia se impedir em irritar Baekhyun nem que fosse um pouquinho. Adorava vê-lo vermelho de raiva, ficava ainda mais bonito em sua opinião.

 

“Sai, Chanyeol”, Baekhyun reclamou. “Você sabe o quanto detesto quando faz só isso e insiste...”

 

“Só isso?”, Chanyeol riu e sua risada reverberou pela pele de Baekhyun, arrepiando-o. “Nós temos uma criança em casa, Baek. Deveria respeitá-lo.”

 

“É você que não me ajuda em nada”, Baekhyun resmungou. “Devo confessar que estou decepcionado, pensei que iria gostar de ter esses minutos livres comigo.”

 

“Quem é que está fazendo manha agora?”, Chanyeol riu baixo. “Você só não quer cozinhar sozinho porque sabe que é terrível na cozinha.”

 

“Tudo bem, você me pegou”, Baekhyun se rendeu. “Agora se afasta e vai fazer alguma coisa antes que eu queime tudo e você coloque a culpa em mim.”

 

Chanyeol se afastou entre risos e o casal dividiu as tarefas na cozinha para terminar mais rápido. Gostavam da dinâmica que tinham enquanto cozinham, afinal, Chanyeol é um ótimo cozinheiro enquanto Baekhyun continua na cozinha como seu suporte, por vezes cortando os legumes necessários ou vistoriando as panelas quando Chanyeol estava muito ocupado para tal ato.

 

Durante o todo que passaram cozinhando, Baekhyun verificou Minseok diversas vezes, apenas para ter certeza que o garoto estava bem. Em todas as vezes encontrava-o deitado no sofá ainda vestido em seu pijama de ursinhos – Minseok se negou veementemente a trocar de roupa, pois, segundo o garoto, o pijama é seu uniforme nos domingos – e assistindo aos episódios que Chanyeol deixou para que se iniciassem automaticamente.

 

“Parece que está se afeiçoando ao garoto”, Chanyeol comentou quando Baekhyun voltou de uma de suas visitas à sala.

 

“Eu não quero é perdê-lo de vista de novo para não passar pelo mesmo de ontem.” Baekhyun justificou. “Se bem que deitado lá rindo ele nem é tão ruim assim...”

 

“Você deveria perceber que nem todas as crianças são os demônios que você imagina serem”, o Park insistiu. “A maioria das crianças que conheço são exatamente como Minseok, só querem que você brinque com elas.”

 

“Não é a minha praia, eu deixo isso para você, Chan.” Baekhyun recusou mais uma vez. “Vamos, vamos terminar isso de uma vez que eu estou com fome.”

 

O tempo passou relativamente rápido enquanto cozinhavam e já estava na hora de chamar Minseok para comerem. Minseok veio reclamando sobre como estava na melhor parte do anime e que não queria comer naquele momento, mas, sob as ameaças de Baekhyun de que não voltaria a assistir o anime caso não almoçasse direito, o garoto acabou cedendo.

 

“Vocês ainda não terminaram de ler o livro do menino que não cresce para mim”, Minseok reclamou começando a comer.

 

“Min, você está sujando a mesa toda, olha isso”, Baekhyun suspirou, recolhendo os macarrões que escapavam do prato do garoto. “Nós ainda vamos lê-la para você, seu pai só chega amanhã.”

 

“Está gostando de passar o fim de semana com a gente, Min?”, Chanyeol perguntou. “Nós somos super divertidos, não somos?”

 

“São!”, Minseok concordou. “Eu gosto do Chanyeol-hyung porque nós podemos falar do desenho o dia toooodo! E o Baekhyun-hyung, apesar de brigar comigo, também é bem legal.”

 

“Nós somos a melhor dupla que você vai conhecer, Min”, Baekhyun se orgulhou com um sorriso discreto.

 

“Vocês são como o papai e a mamãe, não é?”, Minseok perguntou, com um dos hashis preso entre os dentes, curioso.

 

A verdade é que o casal havia entendido a pergunta do garotinho, mas escolheram fugir do assunto por não saber como Minseok lidaria com a resposta. Baekhyun até tentou recriminá-lo por estar mordendo o hashi, mas o rapazinho insistiu em saber a respostas, os olhos curiosos seguindo de um para o outro.

 

“Tudo bem, Min. Sim, somos como seu pai e sua mãe.” Baekhyun respondeu. “Mas funciona mais como se fôssemos dois pais, entende?”

 

Minseok continuou encarando-os como se esperasse algo mais. “Nós nos amamos exatamente como seu pai ama sua mãe, Min.” Chanyeol disse. “Somos felizes juntos como uma família, nós só estamos montando a nossa ainda enquanto que seus pais já montaram a deles com você.”

 

“Aaah! Então eu vou ganhar amiguinhos?”, Minseok perguntou, sorridente.

 

Baekhyun engasgou com o suco que bebia. “Na verdade, não, Min. Funcionamos um pouquinho diferente.”

 

“Mas eu queria...”, Minseok murmurou emburrado.

 

“Você vai entender quando for mais velho, tudo bem?”, Chanyeol garantiu, bagunçando os cabelos do garotinho. “O que você só precisa saber agora é que Baekhyun e eu somos muito felizes juntos exatamente como estamos agora.”

 

“Uma vez papai disse que gostava de ver como vocês dois são”, Minseok apontou voltando a comer e atraindo atenção dos dois rapazes. “Papai disse que vocês sabem tuuuudo um do outro, ainda mais do que ele sabe da mamãe. Era algo como cum... cumpli...”

 

“Cumplicidade?”, Baekhyun completou. Minseok assentiu diversas vezes. “O segredo de tudo é que Chanyeol é, acima de tudo, meu melhor amigo. Você também terá alguém assim um dia, Min.”

 

Minseok continuou sorrindo enquanto continuava comendo, voltando a comer algumas vezes que gostaria de ser como os dois quando crescesse, arrancando risos do casal. O almoço continuou de forma sossegada, até que Minseok voltou para a sala correndo de volta para seu anime e o casal voltou a arrumar a cozinha e a lavar a louça utilizada.

 

“Seu sobrinho é uma ótima criança, Baek.” Chanyeol comentou enquanto guardava as louças que Baekhyun entregava. “Está naquela fase de curiosidade a respeito de tudo, então talvez você deva se acostumar a perguntas como essas.”

 

“No fundo, ele é um bom moleque”, Baekhyun concordou. “Mas não dá esse sorrisinho para mim não, Minseok é um caso isolado, crianças em geral ainda são terríveis!”

 

“Não vou perder a esperança de que você mude de ideia um dia”, Chanyeol disse, “e você vai ver, será você a pedir para adotarmos uma.”

 

“Chanyeol, se eu fosse você tirava seu cavalo da chuva antes que ele fique doente”, Baekhyun murmurou, rolando os olhos. Ainda não entrava em sua cabeça que crianças pudessem ser adoráveis, como Chanyeol atesta, mesmo que Minseok o seja.

 

Depois de terminarem de arrumar a cozinha, voltaram à sala onde Minseok estava deitado no sofá e a televisão voltava a passar o anime. Depois de tanto tempo assistindo o mesmo desenho, era de se esperar que Minseok estivesse entediado e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu: assim que os garotos se sentaram ao lado da criança, o garoto levantou-se de supetão.

 

“Quero brincar!”, Minseok disse. “Vamos brincar, tio Baek!”

 

“Estou cansado, Min.” Baek reclamou, jogando-se no encosto do sofá.

 

“Nãããão, vamos brincar!”, insistiu. “Vem, vem, vamos! Você e eu somos os mocinhos e o Chanyeol-hyung é o cara mau, temos que derrotá-lo!”

 

Baekhyun acabou por concordar, no final, e, de uma hora para outra, Baekhyun e Minseok tornaram-se os policiais caçando o cara mau da cidade, que era Chanyeol – Baekhyun não se conteve em rir ao imaginar Chanyeol como o cara mau, logo Chanyeol que sequer matava um inseto. O Park entrou na brincadeira de tal forma que realmente passou a perseguir os outros dois pela casa, que buscavam uma forma de retaliar.

 

“Rendam-se, vocês estão cercados!”, Chanyeol disse.

 

Baekhyun e Minseok estavam atrás do sofá onde Chanyeol estava ajoelhado e pronto para pular o encosto caso os outros dois se colocassem a correr. Baekhyun olhou para Minseok, que estava com um sorriso estonteante no rosto, e sorriu; há quanto tempo não se divertia dessa forma como uma criança? Minseok gritou quando Chanyeol ameaçou pegá-los, trazendo Baekhyun de volta.

 

“Vamos, Min! Precisamos escapar!”, Baekhyun disse, olhando em volta. “Veja só, Min! Reforços estão chegando!”

 

Minseok imitou o gesto de Baekhyun olhando ao longe, como se realmente reforços estivessem chegando. A criança riu alto quando Chanyeol fingiu estar encurralado e cair no sofá de forma teatral, como se tivesse sido alvejado. No final do dia, Minseok e Baekhyun salvaram a cidade em manter o bandido distraído até que fosse abatido por reforços.

 

O pequeno Minseok correu em volta do sofá rindo alto e subiu em cima da barriga de Chanyeol, que estava deitado no sofá. O Park ainda estava com o rosto contorcido em uma careta de dor como se estivesse encenando sua morte, mesmo com seu pequeno xerife acima de si. Baekhyun se encostou no encosto do sofá, observando a cena em silêncio.

 

“Pegamos você, hyung!”, Minseok exclamou. “Acabou!”

 

“Vocês jogaram sujo, não podiam atirar contra mim”, Chanyeol disse, com um bico nos lábios.

 

“Nós salvamos a cidade!”, Minseok contestou. “Baek-hyung e eu somos grandes super-heróis que vamos salvar a cidade sempre, não é, hyung?”

 

“Isso mesmo, caras maus como Chanyeol não tem vez conosco por aqui.” Disse Baekhyun, erguendo Minseok em seu colo. O garoto apoiou os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço de seu tio, achando melhor apoio. “Acho que agora nós dois que somos a melhor dupla, Min.”

 

“Estou sendo trocado na cara dura, estou me sentindo traído”, Chanyeol disse, continuando seu drama. “Tudo bem, continuem. Sei quando sou desnecessário.”

 

Baekhyun riu, aproximando-se do namorado. Sentou-se ao lado de Chanyeol e deixou com que Minseok continuasse sentado em seu colo; o sorriso no rosto dos três não sumiu em momento algum, mesmo com as respirações ainda ofegantes pela corrida pela casa ou com os batimentos do coração desenfreados.

 

“Você completa a nossa trindade, Yeol.” Baekhyun disse. “Todo mundo sabe que super-heróis precisam de seus arqui-inimigos.”

 

Chanyeol sorriu. “Sempre soube dessa sua inclinação ao proibido.”

 

Baekhyun riu, jogando a cabeça para trás e deixando com que seu corpo descansasse no encosto do sofá. O cansaço começou a aparecer em seus músculos, mas nem mesmo isso o fez tirar o pequeno Minseok sorridente e animado de seu colo, que continuava a falar com Chanyeol a respeito de seus planos sobre salvar o mundo de outros caras realmente maus e não como Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun, por um minuto, considerou que não seria ruim se passasse sua vida ao lado de Chanyeol e um garotinho como Minseok com quem pudesse salvar o mundo durante as tardes de domingo, mas descartou o pensamento em seguida. Ainda detestava crianças, não é?

 

Bom, talvez se todas fossem como Minseok...

 

**. . .**

 

Se alguém perguntasse a Baekhyun suas expectativas a respeito do fim de semana que se passou e que passou cuidando de seu sobrinho de cinco anos, se surpreenderiam se soubessem que o Byun não o considerava como  _uma perda de tempo_. Pelo contrário, Baekhyun esconderia um sorrisinho contrariado em dizer que  _até que foi divertido_.

 

Apesar de não ter o costume de passar muito tempo com Minseok, Baekhyun precisava admitir que o garotinho não era tão ruim quanto imaginava. Minseok costumava rir alto em horários inoportunos, é insistente quando quer algo e faz manha quando não consegue até que consiga vencer os mais velhos com seus biquinhos fofos, mas, no fundo, era uma ótima criança. Baekhyun se recordava de como sua mãe costumava descrevê-lo exatamente como Minseok é e a comparação o fazia sorrir.

 

Chanyeol adorou ter que cuidar de Minseok durante o fim de semana, porque lhe rendia algumas boas risadas em ver o garoto fazendo Baekhyun de gato e sapato; toda a pose do mais velho de cara frio e que não liga para crianças caía por terra sempre que se deixava levar pelas manhas de Minseok, que aprendeu rápido como conseguir o que queria do tio.

 

Chanyeol apostava que era algum gene específico da família Byun que os tornava desde pequenos manipuladores natos.

 

A segunda feira chegou rápido para os três ocupantes da residência dos Byun, em partes porque não pararam por um minuto sequer durante todo o fim de semana, o que fazia com que as horas passassem mais rápido e em partes porque quando estamos nos divertindo não vemos o ponteiro se movendo e os dias se passam como se fossem minutos.

 

Baekhyun acordou antes que Minseok irrompesse por seu quarto como fizera no sábado e domingo. Olhou no relógio no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e suspirou percebendo que não passava das oito da manhã. Baekbeom prometeu que estaria ali para buscar Minseok às dez da manhã, então o mais novo dos irmãos teria tempo para se despedir de seu sobrinho.

 

Era estranho imaginar que estaria se despedindo de Minseok, afinal, é seu sobrinho e poderia vê-lo a qualquer momento que quisesse, mas não seria como no final da semana que passaram juntos. As risadas altas de Minseok não o denunciariam atrás da cortina quando brincavam de esconde-esconde ou não teria mais que fazer salada de frutas para uma criança sonolenta pela manhã.

 

Chanyeol repousava ainda adormecido ao seu lado e Baekhyun deixou o quarto sem acordá-lo; ficaram até tarde contando a história de Peter Pan para Minseok, que parecia cada vez mais desperto e preso à história e não dormiu até que chegassem ao seu fim. Os dois rapazes não se incomodaram em ainda zelar pelo sono de Minseok assim que o rapazinho adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios, à espera de que Peter Pan também o visitasse à noite.

 

Abriu a porta do quarto de Minseok tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho que conseguia e observou que o garoto ainda estava dormindo. Caminhou a passos silenciosos até a cama onde seu sobrinho repousava e sentou-se ao lado, observando as feições calmas e imersas em bons sonhos (ou era o que Baekhyun esperava). Como poderia ter se apegado tanto em tão pouco tempo?

 

Nunca foi um tio relapso ou invisível para Minseok, de vez em quando Baekbeom reunia a família em sua casa e passava algumas horas ao lado do garoto, mas sua aversão a crianças tornava-o mais afastado do sobrinho, como se apenas estar ao seu lado já suprisse seu papel como tio. Entretanto, ao se ver responsável pelo garoto durante apenas dois dias, tornou-se mais apegado a ele do que em seus cinco anos de vida.

 

“Você é um pestinha...”, Baekhyun sussurrou. “Mas eu até que vou sentir falta desses dois dias.”

 

“Nunca pensei que ouviria isso”, Chanyeol comentou assustando-o; tinha certeza que não tinha acordado o namorado. “Vem, vamos arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã dele que Baekbeom chegará logo.”

 

Baekhyun concordou e desceu as escadas ao lado de Chanyeol. Não trocavam muitas palavras pela manhã, gostavam do silêncio confortável que se estabelecia sobre ambos e em como podiam trabalhar sossegados em suas tarefas sem a preocupação de manter uma conversa frívola para aquecer o clima.

 

Terminaram seus afazeres no momento em que Minseok apareceu bocejando na cozinha, já com as roupas que tinham separado na noite anterior para que usasse. Baekhyun sorriu para seu sobrinho e apontou sua tigela com a salada de frutas matinal, a qual Minseok correu para pegar em seguida. Baekhyun pensou consigo mesmo que poderia se acostumar a essa cena, talvez.

 

“Ansioso para ver seu pai, Min?”, Chanyeol perguntou.

 

“Sim!”, Minseok confirmou. “Estou com saudade do papai e da mamãe.”

 

“Seu pai deve chegar a qualquer momento”, Baekhyun disse olhando no relógio. Passaram um bom tempo arrumando a cozinha para o café da manhã e as dez horas da manhã se aproximavam.

 

O café da manhã se passou sem maiores problemas e Minseok já tinha terminado de comer e estava conversando sobre One Piece com Chanyeol quando Baekhyun foi atender a porta, recepcionando Baekbeom que parecia exausto após a viagem inesperada do fim de semana. Ao menos havia um sorriso nos lábios do Byun mais velho, o que significava que estava tudo bem.

 

“Oi, Baek. Minseok deu trabalho?”, perguntou.

 

Baekhyun preferiu omitir o episódio de sábado. “Não”, respondeu. “Nós até que nos divertimos bastante.”

 

“Nunca imaginei que ouviria a palavra diversão relacionada a crianças sair de sua boca, estou genuinamente surpreso”, Baekbeom brincou, largando sua mala no sofá de Baekhyun, que apenas rolou os olhos.

 

“Vocês me tratam como se eu comesse criancinhas no café da manhã.”

 

“Essa informação é nova para mim”, Baekbeom brincou.

 

“Para de ser idiota e vai ver o seu moleque, Baekbeom.” Baekhyun ralhou.

 

Os dois irmãos voltaram para a cozinha, encontrando Minseok e Chanyeol agindo como duas crianças animadas. Baekbeom não controlou seu riso, atraindo a atenção do garoto que correu em direção ao pai assim que o viu. Baekhyun caminhou até Chanyeol para observar a cena de reencontro sem interferir.

 

“Os hyungs tomaram conta de você direitinho?”, Baekbeom perguntou, agachando para ficar na mesma altura do filho.

 

“Sim!”, Minseok respondeu. “Fomos ao parque no sábado, ganhei algodão doce e assistimos muito, muito desenho! Ontem a gente estava brincando e nós derrotamos o Chanyeol, papai, mesmo ele sendo enorme!”

 

Baekhyun agradeceu aos céus por Minseok não comentar sobre ter se perdido. Uma mentirinha saudável salvaria seu relacionamento com o irmão. “Eu te disse que você se divertiria com os hyungs! Aposto que nem sentiu minha falta.”

 

Minseok riu alto, abraçando o pai. “Eu senti sim! Seria mais divertido com você aqui...”

 

“Fim de semana que vem chamamos os hyungs então, para ter diversão extra”, Baekbeom disse e Minseok comemorou. “Agora se despeça dos hyungs que temos que ir, a mamãe está esperando.”

 

Minseok largou o pai e voltou ao casal que o encarava com um sorriso idêntico em seus lábios. Chanyeol e Baekhyun sentaram-se nas cadeiras próximas e Chanyeol colocou Minseok em seu colo para que pudessem conversar sem precisar olhar para baixo ou para cima, no caso de Minseok.

 

“Espero que tenha se divertido conosco, Min”, Baekhyun disse.

 

“Vamos fazer de novo!”, Minseok propôs, com um grande sorriso. “Eu me diverti muito, hyung.”

 

“Se o seu pai não se sentir ameaçado por nossa aura de pura diversão nós nos veremos em breve”, Baekhyun disse, arrancando risos de seu namorado e um rolar de olhos do irmão mais velho. “Aliás, Min, obrigado, ok? Por ter me mostrado que você é uma criança maravilhosa.”

 

O sorriso de Minseok não morreu em instante algum. “Você é o melhor tio de todos, hyung.” Minseok esticou-se para poder abraçar Baekhyun, que retornou o abraço de forma desajeitada. “Eu gosto muito de você, do mesmo jeito que gosto de chocolate!”

 

Baekhyun não pôde recriminar seu sorriso orgulhoso. “Eu também gosto muito de você, como chocolate.”

 

Minseok desceu do colo de Chanyeol e se despediu mais uma vez dos mais velhos, voltando a se pôr ao lado de seu pai. Baekhyun pediu para que esperassem na sala enquanto pegava a mochila de Minseok em seu quarto e que em breve voltaria.

 

Após deixar sua família na sala, Baekhyun subiu até o quarto que Minseok ocupou durante o fim de semana e recolheu suas roupas, guardando-as em sua mochila, assim como seu boneco favorito que estava jogado na cadeira que outrora usou para contar-lhe histórias. Olhou ao redor à procura de mais algum objeto que pudesse estar esquecendo, até que seus olhos pousaram em um em especial.

 

Apanhou o livro que estava na cômoda próxima à porta e encarou sua capa. Passou alguns segundos pensando e sorriu, decidindo que alguém daria um uso ainda melhor daquele livro do que deixá-lo pegando pó em sua estante. Desceu as escadas novamente com o livro escondido atrás de suas costas.

 

Baekbeom e Chanyeol estavam conversando e foi Minseok quem avistou Baekhyun voltando. Entregou a mochila para Baekbeom e chamou Minseok, alegando ter uma surpresa para o sobrinho.

 

“Eu tenho algo importante para te dar.” Baekhyun disse, fazendo os olhos do menininho brilharem. “É algo muito especial para mim e eu espero que você faça bom uso assim como eu fiz, que ele te proporcione os melhores momentos como foi comigo. Você ainda é muito novo para usá-lo por si só, mas seus pais irão ajudá-lo com isso.”

 

Baekhyun estendeu o livro para o garoto, que o apanhou de imediato, sorrindo mais uma vez. Baekhyun sabia que Minseok tinha adorado a história de Peter Pan, assim como era sua favorita, e parecia fazer sentido entregar algo tão valioso como seu exemplar de Peter Pan para aquela criança.

 

“Lembre-se, Min:  _segunda estrela a direita, direto até o amanhecer_ , é para lá que nós vamos.”

 

Minseok assentiu mais uma vez e agradeceu ao presente com mais um abraço. Baekbeom chamou-o, por fim, para que fossem para casa e Baekhyun viu seu irmão e sobrinho desaparecerem pela porta de entrada. Continuou sentado, com Chanyeol ao seu lado dessa vez, e o mesmo sorriso ainda adornando os lábios bonitos.

 

“Quem diria que Byun Baekhyun se renderia a uma criança”, Chanyeol comentou passando o braço pelo pescoço do namorado.

 

“Acho que Minseok consegue mudar a opinião de qualquer pessoa”, Baekhyun disse. “Acho que todos podemos ser os meninos perdidos se ele ainda quiser ser Peter Pan.”

 

Chanyeol riu com a comparação, mas concordou. Minseok é um garoto adorável que conseguiu modificar até mesmo a opinião de Baekhyun, quem tanto detestava crianças e se viu encantado por uma que convivia consigo mais do que imaginaria na vida.

 

“Fico feliz que sua opinião esteja mudando”, Chanyeol disse. “O que acha agora sobre nossos dois futuros filhos?”

 

“Vamos com calma que é uma coisa de cada vez, Chanyeol”, Baekhyun riu. “Mal sobrevivi a um fim de semana cuidando de uma sem envelhecer dez anos e você me diz que quer  _duas crianças_?”

 

“Acho que levarei mais algum tempo para convencê-lo”, Chanyeol deu de ombros.

 

Baekhyun concordou porque não se via cuidando de uma criança em sua vida; cuidar de Minseok foi divertido porque não lhe trazia tantas responsabilidades, fora apenas um fim de semana onde precisava ajudar seu irmão desesperado. Apesar de todas as diversões proporcionadas, houve os momentos de tensão em que Baekhyun nunca se vira tão desesperado.

 

A ideia de ter uma vida dependendo de suas ações ainda o assustava demais para que pudesse colaborar com os planos de Chanyeol, mas não tinha problema. Ainda são jovens demais para planejar os filhos que terão no futuro e Minseok sempre estaria há algumas ruas de distância caso quisessem repetir a dose mais uma vez, no futuro.

 

Baekhyun não sabia que magia estranha havia no garotinho de cinco anos de risada escandalosa e que queria ser um super-herói, mas, seja lá qual fosse, agradecia-o de forma sincera por tê-lo mudado para melhor. Até mesmo poderia se dizer ansioso pelo próximo fim de semana juntos.


End file.
